internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
West Indian cricket team in Bangladesh in 2012–13
The West Indies cricket team toured Bangladesh in November and December 2012. The tour consisted of one Twenty20 (T20), two matches and five One Day Internationals (ODIs). This series will see the first Test Match being held at the Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna. At the First Test in Dhaka, West Indian batsman Chris Gayle became the first player to hit a six off the first ball in a Test cricket match. Venues All matches will be played at the following three grounds: Squads Tour matches 2-Day Match: Bangladesh Cricket Board XI v West Indians | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Abandoned | venue = Bangladesh Krira Shikkha Protisthan Ground, Savar | umpires = | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = | rain = | notes = }} List A: Bangladesh Cricket Board XI v West Indians | score1 = 243 (49.1 overs) | runs1 = Imrul Kayes 43 (54) | wickets1 = Sunil Narine 3/47 (10 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 361/7 (50 overs) | runs2 = Lendl Simmons 84 (81) | wickets2 = Elias Sunny 3/71 (10 overs) | result = West Indians won by 118 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Masudur Rahman (Ban) | motm = | toss = West Indians won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 556 (148.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Naeem Islam 108 (255) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ravi Rampaul 3/118 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 527/4d (144 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shivnarine Chanderpaul 203* (372) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sohag Gazi 3/145 (47 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 167 (54.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mahmudullah 29 (50) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Tino Best 5/24 (12.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 273 (74.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kieran Powell 110 (197) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Sohag Gazi 6/74 (23.2 overs) | result = West Indies won by 77 runs | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Kieran Powell (WI) | report = Scorecard | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Test debuts: Sohag Gazi (Bangladesh) and Veerasammy Permaul (West Indies) }} Match Report: ;Day 1 Darren Sammy, the West Indies captain, won the toss and decided to bat. West Indies handed Veerasammy Permaul, the left-arm spinner, his Test debut in anticipation of a spinning track. Bangladesh also entered the match with a debutant in Sohag Gazi, an offspinner. Kieran Powell and Shivnarine Chanderpaul hit stubborn hundreds to give the West Indies a commanding start. West Indies ended with an imposing 361 for 4 at close on the opening day. Chris Gayle became the first man to hit the first ball of a Test match for a Six. ;Day 2 Shivnarine Chanderpaul hit a brilliant double century and Ramdin notched a hundred as West Indies declared at tea on 527 for 4.Bangladesh were 164 for 3 at close on the second day, still needing 164 to avoid the follow-on. ;Day 3 Naeem Islam’s maiden century helped Bangladesh comfortably avoid the follow-on. Islam and Shakib Al Hasan (89) earlier set a new Bangladeshi record for the fourth wicket in all Tests with a 167-run partnership. Bangladesh finished with 455 for 6. ;Day 4 Bangladesh were bowled out for 556 to take a slender lead of 29 runs. Sunil Narine wrapped up the innings by dismissing Hossain to finish with 3-148, while Ravi Rampaul ended with figures of 3-118. West Indies ended the day with 244 for 6 with a lead of 215. Kieran Powell scored a hundred in the second innings in addition to the one he has scored in the first innings. ;Day 5 West Indies were bowled out for 273 in their second innings. Set 245 to win, Bangladesh were bowled out for 167 just after tea as their batsmen floundered against some hostile West Indies bowling, especially Tino Best who finished with 5 for 24. 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 387 (91.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Abul Hasan 113 (123) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Fidel Edwards 6/90 (18.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 648/9 dec (200.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Marlon Samuels 260 (455) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shakib Al Hasan 4/151 (52 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 287 (70.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shakib Al Hasan 97 (117) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Tino Best 6/40 (12.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 30/0 (4.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chris Gayle 20* (16) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = West Indies won by 10 wickets | venue = Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna | umpires = Richard Illingworth (ENG) and Bruce Oxenford (AUS) | motm = Marlon Samuels (WI) | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Test debut: Abul Hasan (Bangladesh) }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 201/3 (40.2 overs) | runs1 = Tamim Iqbal 58 (51) | wickets1 = Andre Russell 1/28 (7 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 199 (46.5 overs) | runs2 = Sunil Narine 36 (45) | wickets2 = Sohag Gazi 4/29 (9.5 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 7 wickets | venue = Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna | report = Scorecard | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (Sri) | motm = Sohag Gazi (Ban) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat | notes = ODI debuts: Abul Hasan, Anamul Haque, Mominul Haque and Sohag Gazi (Bangladesh) }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 292/6 (50 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 132 all out (31.1 overs) | runs1 = Anamul Haque 120 (145) | wickets1 = Ravi Rampaul 5/49 (10 overs) | runs2 = Darren Bravo 28 (41) | wickets2 = Abdur Razzak 3/19 (5 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 160 runs | venue = Sheikh Abu Naser Stadium, Khulna | report = Scorecard | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (Sri) | motm = Anamul Haque (Ban) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 227 (49.1 overs) | runs1 = Mahmudullah 52 (70) | wickets1 = Sunil Narine 4/37 (10 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 228/6 (47 overs) | runs2 = Marlon Samuels 126 (149) | wickets2 = Abdur Razzak 2/34 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 4 wickets | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | report = Scorecard | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (Sri) | motm = Marlon Samuels (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field | notes = ODI debuts: Veerasammy Permaul (West Indies) }} 4th ODI | score1 = 136 (34.1 overs) | runs1 = Mahmudullah 56* (78) | wickets1 = Darren Sammy 3/28 (8 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 211/9 (50 overs) | runs2 = Darren Sammy 60* (62) | wickets2 = Mahmudullah 3/46 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 75 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (Sri) | motm = Darren Sammy (WI) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field }} 5th ODI | score1 = 221/8 (44 overs) | runs1 = Mahmudullah 48 (45) | wickets1 = Kemar Roach 5/56 (9 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 217 (48 overs) | runs2 = Kieron Pollard 85 (74) | wickets2 = Shafiul Islam 3/31 (9 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 2 wickets | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | report = Scorecard | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Ranmore Martinesz (Sri) | motm = Mahmudullah (Ban) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field }} Twenty20 Series Only T20I | score1 = 179/1 (20 overs) | runs1 = Tamim Iqbal 88* (61) | wickets1 = Kemar Roach 1/36 (4 overs) | team2 = | score2 = 197/4 (20 overs) | runs2 = Marlon Samuels 85* (43) | wickets2 = Rubel Hossain 2/63 (4 overs) | result = West Indies won by 18 runs | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | report = Scorecard | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Anisur Rahman (Ban) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and chose to bat | notes = Twenty20 International debuts: Anamul Haque, Mominul Haque and Sohag Gazi (Bangladesh) }} Media coverage ESPN also webcast Channel 9's coverage of the entire series live through their WatchESPN application, and have archived it for on-demand replay. Category:International cricket competitions in 2012–13